The Tip of the Iceberg
by TheRexVoxian
Summary: What if Arendelle was saved from the eternal winter, but Anna wasn't? It's been twenty years since Anna died and Elsa had been flung into the most strongest prisons of Arendelle by now King Hans. This is a sequel to Frozen, and contains elements from the book Frozen was inspired by, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen, with a main focus on Elsa.


_**In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear.**_

_**Born with a secret so great, alone, she stayed in fear.**_

_**Although the force was hidden,**_

_**One day she let it go,**_

_**And all the land was covered,**_

_**In eternal ice and snow.**_

_**Away she took to the mountains,**_

_**while her sister made an attempt,**_

_**to thaw the kingdom and frozen fountains.**_

_**The two made a pact,**_

_**and it was a matter of fact,**_

_**that their illustrious friendship, **_

_**would be anything but an act.**_

**-This occurs 7 years after the events of Frozen-**

Elsa ran towards the forest, the same azure blue dress she had worn for years, clinging to her body, ragged and torn after wear and tear. It shined in the light with each gust of wind trying to pummel her off her feet. The cold never bothered her anyway. She was escaping. _Finally, _she thought to herself.

_I am free._

The days of a queen were gone and no longer. Her identity was more of that of a fugitive. The story had happened so long ago, but still adhered itself to the back of her mind like pen on paper. It never for once would be faint, and each day was a painful reminder, of the day her sister sarcificed herself for her, but her figure remained an ice statue. True love thawed the kingdom, but it didn't thaw the heart of her sister, and her statue was preserved in the castle courtyard by Elsa, ordered by Prince Hans to "make a way to keep her in her frozen state forever", as it was "the least we can do". Charged with treason, Elsa was sent to serve prison for the remainder of her lifetime by Prince Hans, whom to this day should probably be King Hans of Arendelle. Each day was a living reminder of how she killed her sister, and one day the main populous banished Elsa to be imprisoned in one of the most infamous prisons in the outskirts of Arendelle near the North Mountain. At least it was close to home.

But now the bonds of a jail cell are no longer visible on her wrists. Only red marks bear a memory and a story to tell. What would she do now that she has escaped?

_Control it,_ she told herself.

As her heels clacked against the cold gravel of the prison, she was leaving tracks of ice in her way. Suddenly, they disappeared. These 40 years she lived, she had time to learn how to control it.

The fence. That was the end.

But voices could be heard. Were these from the back of her head, or actually coming from behind? She couldn't know. But she caught sight. The guards were in her pursuit, alerting the others.

"ELSA HAS ESCAPED!" One exclaimed.

Tears were in her eyes, and she quickly created a bridge and a barrier to fend her attackers off. The frosty scent of the snow-blanketed forest brought her to start running again. She had no choice.

The raucous frustration of the guards began to take on a more silent note, as she ran further and further away from the prison. Her home for twenty years was home no more. She was free again, and old memories resurfaced from the day she escaped from Arendelle.

Stopping to take a breather, she came to a stop near a cave. The sky was nothing but a quilt of overcast gray, as whirling winds ruined everything in their way. Mountains loomed between her, and the cave was in one of them. Stumps lie all around. People were close by.

_This is far enough, _she thought.

Heaving and heaving, she was sure the guards wouldn't catch up in this raging snowstorm. True enough, after a few minutes, they never came. She sat herself down on a stump nearby. She reached out and captured a snowflake in her hand, she grinned for a short moment. It was almost millenia before she had last seen winter without being behind jail bars at the same time. Chuckling, she whipped up a whirlwind of snow, and flung it against the side of the mountain, and it ricocheted itself away. Her grin was replaced by a melancholic frown, as she remembered the days when she and her sister would frolick in the ballroom, on those crepuscular nights, when the lights became awake, and she would only be half asleep, as if it was so normal that her body was conditioned to being bugged by her sister to play on those nights.

Tears were streaming down her face, and she put her hands to her face, wondering why everything had to go. But it was so long ago. The past is in the past. There was nothing she could change. The kingdom of Arendelle had forgotten her, a liar had taken the throne for himself, and her sister would perpetually remain frozen in that courtroom forever, and everything will remain the same. Everyone has moved on except for her. Olaf had probably melted by now. Kristoff... who knows. His true love died. Sven was probably still with Kristoff. _Why...? Why, after all these years, do I still keep these memories so close to my heart? So close, that they hurt me like an ice pick is jabbing my chest with every chance it gets? _

Her life had been eternal hellfire of cold. The things she had gone through were the worst compared to anyone else. She held her knees against her chest and cried. It wasn't something she could hold in anymore. She had to let it go, and as if on cue, snow gathered in a formation and swirled around her, as if doing a performance of synchronized swimming in the air all around.

Something in the bushes rustled. Elsa ignored it, and was too sunken in her pool of sadness that she wouldn't be able to swim out of the depth she was even if her life depended on it. But it's as if someone helped her up.

"Hello?" A meek voice called from nowhere.

Elsa raised her head slightly. Her eyes gave herself a bleak view of her surroundings. Nothing was there. Was it all in the mind? No, it couldn't be. I'm sure it was a voice.

But before she could even think, "Olaf?" A brief jolt of memory ran through her veins like thunder, but she brushed it off in time to wait for a response.

"_Olaf_?" The voice sounded bewildered.

Elsa didn't take this very well, and began to run in fear, but tripped over a fold of her ruined dress, and attempted to slip away back into the forest.

"STAY AWAY!" She commanded, her voice becoming strong, but fear was lying in her throat, feeding on the faith she had. The last time she had ever experienced any sort of kindness from a person was during that trip where she saw her sister for the last time. It blackened into the darkness and froze, replaying and replaying until that memory seemed like all the others, where each day was a time to keep those memories away, and she even tried to forget she even had those powers in the first place.

She made a snowball with her hands from the ground and threw it in the direction of the voice. _Why did I do that? I have ice powers. _She rolled her eyes, and began making an even bigger snowball, but before she could, a little boy emerged from the bush.

He was in a long black tunic, with thick black trousers to go with it, a messenger bag crafted of leather was slung to his side, he had platinum blond hair, and his golden yellow eyes spoke a tale of a child's life that was similar to anyone else', of curiosity. His nose was a little overgrown, and his eyes were a golden yellow, and he stared in amazement at Elsa's display of powers.

Elsa wanted to throw it. She could throw it. The giant snowball was in her hands, floating above her head, and her arms were arched for attack at an enemy. But this boy wasn't an enemy, he was merely a child. As her hands drifted down, the snowball shrank, and the child began to stir closer to her, with almost nothing but the look of curiosity in his face. He should be running. Perhaps the kingdom really has forgotten who she was.

"Who are you, miss?" He asked politely, with the bend of the knee.

"I'm.. I'm.." Elsa couldn't get the words out of her mouth, in fear he would turn her in back to the prison, or get someone to do it. "I can't say."

Elsa gawked at herself, embarrassed at how bedraggled her clothing was.

"Wait for a moment, please. Don't look." She told him, and went behind a tree.

She used her ice powers, and gathering the force of snow, the mist swirled around her, and she created a dress of deep aqua blue, but cut short at the ankles, and her hair was cut nicely with an ice pick she had made herself, only reaching her shoulders, and she tied it neatly into a bun.

It was no long before she emerged from the tree.

"You look pretty. Now can you please tell me your name?" He demanded, with an eyebrow raised.

"Neva." It was anything but a white lie, for she knew herself her real name was Elsa. Neva was the name of a child she heard of once who was born in another kingdom, when her parents were still alive, told her about, and also said the name meant white snow. At least it wasn't too far off.

But, perhaps this could be a chance to try something new. To make her life finally take a different turn. Her ice powers were controllable now, at least she though they were, and she took on a slightly different appearance. Those were signs.

She curtsied to the boy, and put up a smile and asked, "So, what's yours."

"Oh well, I was actually about to ask you why-"

"Nope. Not answering until you tell me your name."

"Fine. My name is Kai."

"Oh. What a wonderful name, Kai."

"Now what are you doing out here in the harsh cold?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

They both looked at each other, but Kai's mind seemed to be running off, and he paused, observing his surroundings.

"I think I should take you to the village. You seemed helpless a while ago." He thought out loud. "You seem quite weak too."

Elsa's posture was bad and her legs were shaking slightly every few minutes. She was hardly fed anything but scraps at the prison, and slowly, her figure became thinner, almost as thin as the cold air at the peak of the North Mountain.

"That's... that's very kind of you." Elsa replied. "So, which way is home?"

"Come on!" Kai started running off, like the little child he was. "Follow me!"

_Oh, how he reminds me so much of Anna, _Elsa thought to herself. Her knees ached, but she gave her all to keep up with the child, and led her through some more foliage, and thick snow, but the cold really never bothered her anyway.

After a little too much slowness on Elsa's part, Kai, frustrated, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the direction of the village. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Was this her new life?

"So, what will your parents be thinking about you wandering around so far away." Elsa questions.

"Well, I don't really have any. I just stay at an orphanage nearby. The people there don't really care about what I'm doing. I like to go near here because the ice guys come in packs and chop up the lakes!" He chimes as he describes his activities.

"Wow, that must be interesting." She stopped by a spruce tree, and sniffed the air. "Is that... the smell of bread?"

"Yeah we must be close. I mean, we _are _close!" He corrected himself.

They continued walking in the direction of the wafting odor of bread baking, and Kai, with arms gesturing, presented the town to her, "Here we are!"

"What is this place?" Elsa looked around, studying every detail of the town.

"Home." Kai told her. "Well they call it Esperina."

He pulled her around, and she saw everything.

The bakery, as people carry bags of flour to and fro, rushing in an attempt to get things done quickly, and the scent of baked food makes Elsa want some of it. The clock tower has children around it, playing with snowballs and creating forts and snowmen for leisure. People are out and about on their own activities. The lights are faint in the slightly dark snowfall, and it brings to mind how not everyone likes the winter, but Elsa does. Elsa is smiling as Kai is giving her a tour on each and every building. He brings her to the blacksmith. She is greeted by the heat of a hearty flame, and the sounds of a man hard at work. The metal clangor of a heated sword at the hearth.

"Kai, who's this?" The blacksmith asked. He is not too old, only middle-aged, much like Elsa. He has hair that is as black as soot, and a fair complexion, along with blue eyes, like Elsa's. His arms are well-built from the job he seems to be good at.

"This is Neva." Elsa smiled on cue.

"But what's she doing here?" The blacksmith continued bringing on questions.

"I found her in the forest. Crying." Kai explained to him, and the blacksmith turns his eyes towards Elsa, with sympathy in them, and he starts to speak.

"Do you have a home, miss...?"

"My name is Neva Larsson."

"Miss Larsson. Do you have a home?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm really sorry, I can't say much more."

"That's all right, you can stay at mine, but you can't stay for free!" He laughed, and then continues working.

"Umm.. Kai, what does that mean?" Elsa mumbled to Kai.

"It means you have to get a job. And work. And possibly pay rent to Sable."

"The blacksmith's name is Sable?"

"It's what we all call him! He's kind of like a dad to me."

"Oh."

"Anyway I gotta go. Just search around the town for anyone who's offering a job!"

Elsa thought to herself, uneasy about this situation. She is no longer royal, and is like any other citizen of Arendelle. It seemed no one could recognize her face, even though it was obvious with the white hair not blending in. The denizens of Arendelle did not live in unhappiness so easily, and quickly forgot if anything bad happened. All this time their queen was imprisoned, they slowly lost memory she was even there. A snowflake gently perches on her hand as she watches the world spin around her. Horse trotting, people chattering, snow falling. Snow falling. She clenches her fist. _I have to let it go..._

_Perhaps it is time. Time to forget. My name is Neva Larsson. A normal human being. My ice powers are non-existent, and so is Elsa. I am not the queen anymore. That is in the past. I must forget. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I hope you liked it! This is my first try at a fanfiction but please give your honest reviews. I have big plans for this story and even want to make it multi-chapter. You could think of this as a mix between Frozen (2013), The Snow Queen (novel by Hans Christian Andersen), and The Snow Queen (2002). It's a blend of all three except that it will be a little more on The Snow Queen rather than Frozen because this story is literally The Snow Queen but blended into the whole Frozen story, as sort of a sequel. This is what you could call a prologue and not the actual chapters yet though. Please give a review!**


End file.
